Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image reading apparatus and a computer-readable medium therefor.
Related Art
An image reader has been known that is provided with a separation conveyance operational mode and a non-separation conveyance operational mode. In the separation conveyance operational mode, when the image reader determines that multi-feed occurs, based on detection information output from a multi-feed detector, the image reader halts conveyance of sheets or continuously conveys the sheets to a sheet discharge unit. Meanwhile, in the non-separation conveyance operational mode, when the multi-feed detector detects a half-folded document sheet, the image reader reads the detected half-folded document sheet. The operational mode is switched between the separation conveyance operational mode and the non-separation conveyance operational mode, through an operation of a changeover switch or an operation of a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC” in an abbreviation form).